sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Enter Corellia
"I think I'm already starting to regret coming along," Myiari mutters, shifting her gaze around suspiciously at nearly every sidestreet and alleyway. The streets are by no means empty, but they're filled with the shady-looking sorts. The medic's hair is largely concealed underneath a large hat, and her eyes are hidden behind a pair of tinted goggles. Combined with her clothing, she looks a lot like a mechanic or a spacer, and were it not for her figure, it would be difficult to identify her as even being female. "I shouldn't even be -in- Imperial space. I should've at least stayed on the ship to avoid possibly being identified..." "Relax.", Rasi replies calmly, the man is wearing an elegant three-piece outfit, grey pants and shirt, dark blue jacket, accessories here and there. It did not belong to those in the dregs of society, but Bottom's End had its fair share of successful and unsuccessful types. The man had tightly-cut hair, his hand occasionally running over them as if the haircut was a recent addition. "If they could point you out in a crowd in a random world, then it would have no trouble overruning our space. First time on Corellia?", he asks next, walking forward in a meandering manner, looking from side to side as he searches for as yet unknown thing. "He's right. If anyone's going to be randomly ID'd among our merry little party here, I think its far more likely to be _me_. At least you look the part." His usual semi-formal apparel had been traded for garb to give him a general effect to match his own part, that of the pilot of their freighter, but he isn't entirely convinced with the getup, himself. Standing not far from the stairs to the Merchants Guild building is a lone Twilek, a lethan to those in the know. Dressed for action too it would seem. He looks down to check something on the datapad connected to his wrist before moving to lean against the wall by the stairs. Raynn remains there for short while, his gaze slowly shifting until an airspeeder comes in from above. Its a fairly nice one too, slowly it comes about and touches down infront of Raynn. Though still nowhere near comfortable, Myiari seems secure enough to pull her goggles off, dragging them down so that they hang around her neck. "I don't think you understand. My parents were rich and fairly well known on Commenor and had connections to a few places in neighboring systems. Aside from changing my name, I didn't really do much to cover my tracks when I ran away. Most people back home probably think I'm dead. My parents? They're probably still looking." She glances at Rasi during a minor break in her paranoia. "My father's business had connections on Corellia, so we visited a couple of times. But it was a long time ago - I was still pretty young, so I don't remember much. I do remember it being... a little different from how it is now." "Aliens are fairly common, after all, how many non-humans are native Corellians? But regardless of species, they're all stuck-up to th e same degree.", the dark-skinned man replies, hands neatly placed in his jacket's pockets and he whistles softly as he walks. What role he is to play in the crew that they pretend to be, who knows. "There.", he says with a hand raised and a finger extended to point to a shack not far from the entrance to a reputable-looking building although that is by this place's standards. "I understand that these streetside eateries are real good.", and already he's walking over, his companions forced to keep up. "What did your family do?" Sigurd pages: Will talk to Hawke who's the head admin on the wiki, I Actually need him to make me an admin on it and you as well Raynn slowly approaches the speeder as the door opens and a female Twilek emerges. This one is very pale in comparison to the crimson skinned male, her garb is masked by the long white cloak she has over it. The pair stand silent for a moment before moving in and hugging each other like theyve not seen each other for years. Any words they share are whispered, though she pulls her hood up after a few moments to hide her features. Rasi's words do little to assuage the Senator, whose face is pretty regularly plastered across the HoloNet. "Says the proverbially faceless and conform soldier," Tokoga grins. "I've got a profile to consider. But I guess it's too late for that now; what kind of food do they have here?" "My father was primarily involved in shipping and trading," the medic says in response to Rasi's query. "But I'm pretty sure he invested in other things too. We weren't exactly part of Imperial high society because of our lack of 'proper pedigree', but our social standing was fairly high. Before I left, I'm pretty sure my parents were considering putting me on the market for marriage so we could fit in better." She grimaces faintly, not particularly enjoying the thought. The Twilek meeting is apparantly a short one as not long after the embrace the female produces a credit chip and passes it over. As she gets back into the speeder she looks back once at the male before closing the door. Moments later the speeders engines make a whirring noise as they come to life, lifting the speeder slowly up from the street into the air. "Youre welcome..." Raynn says to himself as the speeders rear lights fade off into the distance before stepping down into the road and over to the roadside food shack. The speeder almost directly in Rasi's path and the man frowns slightly, head tilted to the side as he wonders just who would drive it to here. The person that gets out is granted the same inquisitive look before he finally shrugs and moves around the vehicle, coming up from behind it. "Shipping and trading, eh?", he says although his words die down as he begins nearing the two twi'lek's, the meeting is over and the speeder is soon on its way. "Hey!", he calls out after the departing vehicle, mud having been splashed onto his otherwise spotless boots. "I was walking there!", but it is an useless complaint as the speeder is already gone. Far enough back to have avoided the mud--not that it would have mattered, since the garments had come from the Rapier's holds anyway--Tokoga smirks a little at Rasi's misfortune. Withdrawing his cigarra case from one of his pockets, he lights one, then offers the opened case for the soldier-in-disguise; they're still the same luxury, herbally-infused ones that he carries day to day on Ord. That's not something he'd be giving up for the sake of disguise. Raynn watches as Rasi gets splashed by the speeder, he doesn't apologize in place of the owner though and simply continues to the shack. The Twi'lek has a bit of a swagger about him as he moves, the small credit chip in his right hand is repeatedly twirled between his fingers like a poker chip. Once at the shack he pauses and looks over the small menu, still twirling his chip as he glances at the trio approaching. Myiari smirks and snickers at the soldier's misfortune. "You'd probably be splat on the duracrete in my hometown within the first fifteen minutes of arrival; a lot of speeder drivers there have no regard for pedestrians." While she seems more relaxed now, she still watches the streets with a wary eye. "So what are we doing in this part of Coronet anyway? I only came along to get away from the ship." The smoke is refused with a shake of his head, the Mon Calamari's choice not to his liking, far too refined for one such as he. "If I took my weapon and shot a few bolts into that speeder's engines, I'd be the one called a menace to society. How's that for fair?" Rasi mutters some more under his breath, each boot shaken in turn to try and get some of the mud off before it's caked on it. "Hey buddy, you oughta tell your friend to be careful how she drives, not everyone's as nice as me.", this he says as he follows after the other twi'lek, although to be more precise Rasi just resumed his original walk to the foodshack. Raynn looks back from the menu as he is spoken to by the chap with the dirty boots. "Doubt I'll be seeing her again, friend." He pauses for a moment and looks briefly at the menu again before adding. "Maybe next time you decide to /slum it/, you don't bring your shiniest pair of boots?" A smirk finds its way onto the Twi'leks lips following the statement. Myiari rolls her eyes and files past Rasi, muttering, "If you were aiming on keeping a low-profile, nice job; low-profile blown." Myiari's comments are ignored, or maybe they're not heard at all, Rasi seemed intently focused on the stranger. "These aren't my best boots, but I used to be in Caspar's navy years ago when it was worth something. They drill you to be very, very meticulous about things.", a quick look is granted the menu. "I'm what you call a local representative for a corporation out of the CSA, there's money to be made in this place I've heard." At last Myiari's addressed, "She's part of the freighter crew that brought me here, a nice person all in all but she's been about ready to snap somebody's head off for some reason." Myiari shoots Rasi a particularly murderous look. "Wait, what? Excuse me? I'm not being paid nearly enough for the job I'm supposed to be doing, and -you're- saying I look like I'm ready to snap someone's head off. Damn straight." Rasi's comment regarding Caspar and his boots is met with a shrug, however the Twi'lek does seem to listen more as he continues. "I suppose there is, not that I'd know where to look for it here...I only arrived here to meet my...friend. My business lies on Nar Shaddaa." Raynn offers in reply before twirling the chip in his hand one more time before sliding it inside his other glove. Myiari is glanced at for a few moments. He smiles as she snaps at her companion. "Nar Shadaa? Always an exciting port," the Mon Calamari says through an exhale of cigarra smoke. "With equally exciting...business." A toothed grin is offered the woman, "The contract was arranged with your freighter's boss, we paid him well, if he isn't sharing the bounty among his employees, not my problem." Even as the man 'slummed it', there was still something patrician to Rasi, and not just his faintly Core Worlder accent. "How's Nar Shaddaa like, the Hutts still running things?" A conspirational look is granted to the Mon Calamari shortly after he spoke, "You know, I was there not too many years back when there was that battle. Or at least I was on the planet, vicious those ones who took over from the Hutts, and it's saying something when you miss the Hutts' touch." Myiari stiffens slightly at the mention of Nar Shaddaa, but makes no comment on it. "Oh, no, the boss is sharing. I just feel I still don't get paid enough for all the work I do." She turns and begins to make her way out of the eatery, sliding her goggles back into place. "I'm going to go look into getting those power coils he's been complaining about. I'll catch up with you both later." The Mon Calamari's comment is rewarded with a smile. "It does have it's moments, that's for sure." Raynn says as he then takes a moment to have a good look at the trio, trying to place them or maybe sizing them up. Rasi's mention of the fighting a few years back is met with a nod as the Twi'lek replies. "There is still a Hutt presence there, always will be too I imagine." He pauses for a second, thinking back before adding. "I was there too, I lost more than a few...contacts then. Still, I still made a credit or two offering a hand where I could..." That cheeky smirk returns once more. Finally, as Myiari announces that she's leaving the Twi'lek offers a polite nod before she goes. Category: Corellia Ablaze Category: 19 ABY